


Lacuna

by kejupanggang



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Maybe OOC, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, bastard tyki lol, for our lil bunny birthday yeay
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/pseuds/kejupanggang
Summary: Post-it kuning yang tertempel di pintu kulkas menarik perhatiannya. Di sana tertulis sepuluh Agustus, ditambah gambar konfeti dan topi kerucut yang diwarnai oleh spidol. Di sudut post-it terdapat gambar lelaki berambut merah. Tyki ingat ketika ia menggambar wajah kekasihnya di post-it, sengaja ia gambar dengan jelek agar ketika sang pemuda itu mampir ia akan mengomel pada Tyki.
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Kudos: 4





	Lacuna

Tyki menghempaskan diri ke sofa, memandangi langit-langit. Tubuhnya mati rasa, ia lelah karena menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaaan. Kepalanya pusing, ingin rasanya ia minum bir. Dengan lunglai ia berjalan, membuka pintu kulkas dengan kasar dan membantingnya. _Post-it_ kuning yang tertempel di pintu kulkas menarik perhatiannya. Di sana tertulis sepuluh Agustus, ditambah gambar konfeti dan topi kerucut yang diwarnai oleh spidol. Di sudut _post-it_ terdapat gambar lelaki berambut merah. Tyki ingat ketika ia menggambar wajah kekasihnya di _post-it_ , sengaja ia gambar dengan jelek agar ketika sang pemuda itu mampir ia akan mengomel pada Tyki.

Membayangkan hal tersebut, senyum tipis terulas di wajah Tyki, ia merasa lelahnya berkurang setengah.

* * *

**Lacuna**

**Gray-man (C) Katsura Hoshino**

**Story by kejupanggang**

**Tidak ada keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, hanya kepuasan batin :)**

* * *

_Happy reading ..._

* * *

“Buru-buru sekali, Tyki. Mau ke mana?”

“Oh, Lenalee,” Tyki tersenyum singkat, “mau ke toko buku.”

“Toko buku?” tanya Lenalee sebelum wajah sang gadis tersenyum jahil, “Ah! Buat Lavi, yaaa?”

“Siapa lagi,” kata Tyki sembari terkekeh. Jujur saja, walau mengenyam pekerjaan sebagai dosen, ia sama sekali tidak suka membaca. Jadi dosen pun karena bantuan kakaknya yang punya universitas, kekuatan orang dalam memang luar biasa.

“Lenalee sendiri belum beli kado, ‘kan? Mau bareng?”

Tawaran Tyki dibalas gelengan cepat dari Lenalee. “Aku sudah menyiapkannya dari jauh-jauh hari. Allen dan Kanda juga sama.”

“Uh, wow. Berarti hanya aku saja yang belum.”

“Kaumemang pacar yang tidak pengertian.”

“Memang, hahaha,” Tyki akhirnya melambaikan tangannya dan berpamitan pada Lenalee. Ucapan hati-hati dari Lenalee menutup pembicaraan mereka.

Xxx

Tyki mendadak memutar memori lama di otaknya. Memori awal mula mereka bertemu.

Sebagai dosen, ada kalanya ia jenuh mengajar dan suka bolos seenak jidat. Karena dia adik yang punya universitas, tentu saja tak ada yang berani menegur. Meski Tyki sendiri bukan tukang adu, tapi kakak Tyki, Sheril, benar-benar _overprotektif_ pada Tyki. Tyki sendiri pun risih sebenarnya, tetapi sudah dari lahir ia bersama Sheril, lama-lama juga pasti akan terbiasa.

Tempat bolos favorit Tyki adalah perpustakaan fakultas. Dia senang karena di sana sepi, ada tempat lesehan jadi dia bisa tidur siang di sana. Tempat lesehan itu disekat dari ruangan yang berisi meja dan kursi yang berjejer satu sama lain. Selain sepi, tak banyak yang datang kemari. Para penjaga perpustakaannya saja saking bosannya malah main _minesweeper_ atau melihat sosial media, yang kebanyakan isinya postingan lawakan bapak-bapak.

Perpustakaan adalah awal di mana kisah cinta mereka dimulai. Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Klise memang.

Tyki awalnya sama sekali tidak peduli. Hampir tiap hari ia ke perpustakaan untuk tidur-tiduran atau baca komik di tempat lesehan sampai ia menyadari bahwa tak hanya ia yang kemari hampir tiap hari. Sosok berambut merah yang mengenakan bandana hitam juga sering kemari. Bedanya si lelaki ini selalu berada di ruangan yang berisi kursi dan meja dan betah duduk sampai berjam-jam di sana. Tyki jadi berpikir apakah tidak pegal duduk selama itu untuk baca buku? Kenapa tidak pinjam saja?

Tapi, toh, itu bukan urusannya.

Sampai suatu ketika si rambut merah ini akhirnya berada di ruang lesehan. Tyki yang merasa tempat pribadinya direbut tentu saja tidak terima. Sempat ia adu mulut dengan si pemuda sampai akhirnya ia kalah. Ia sendiri ternganga, tak mempercayai fakta bahwa ia kalah debat karena biasanya ia paling pintar bersilat lidah. Ia memandangi anak itu dengan pandangan tertarik, bibirnya terulas senyum.

“Menarik, Bocah. Aku sampai tak berkutik di depanmu. Siapa namamu?”

“Lavi Bookman. Mahasiswa baru Jurusan Sejarah.”

_Lavi, hm? Siap-siap saja mati di kelasku._ Pikirnya picik.

Xxx

“Tapi ternyata kau yang mati, hahaha.” Wisely tertawa terbahak-bahak, tak ia pedulikan wajah Tyki yang menekuk bagai kertas kusut. “Nyatanya tiap kali dia masuk ke kelasmu kauselalu kalah debat. Ya siapa suruh manusia yang berotak kacang polong sepertimu jadi dosen. HAHAHAHA.”

Road pun tak mau kalah, ia yang baru saja selesai minum teh ikut tertawa. “Terus ingat, gak? Waktu orang-orang tak berani menegur Tyki soal rokok, si merah ini berani menegur ... ralat ... memarahi paman kita. Di depan publik lagi. Terus waktu itu sempat jadi topik hangat bahkan sampai masuk pers kampus.”

“Oh, iya, iya, aku ingat. Aku masih simpan korannya, ada foto Tyki yang syok ketika Lavi merepet seperti ibu-ibu.”

Keduanya lagi-lagi tertawa, tak memperdulikan Tyki yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka dengan wajah sebal. Menyesal ia mengajak kedua sepupunya untuk mencari kado. Tahu begini ia sendiri saja tadi.

“Hah, jadi kangen Lavi,” sorot mata Road mendadak redup, “aku kangen main sama Lavi. Aku kangen lihat dia marah-marah lagi.”

“Aku juga sama,” Wisely menimpali, “biasanya kalau beli bandana kita selalu sama-sama. Sekarang aku belanja sendirian, tidak seru rasanya.”

Keduanya menghela napas. Mereka menerawang sebelum menatap pamannya. Pamannya sendiri mencoba tersenyum. Keduanya menepuk pundak sang paman, lalu memberi pelukan.

Xxx

Satu linting rokok dan bir adalah pelepas stres terbaik bagi Tyki.

Pulang dari toko buku dan membeli kado untuk kekasihnya, ia habiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk minum bir dan merokok. Seperti bapak-bapak di bibir gang yang sering ia lihat; suram, tak punya tak punya gairah hidup. Ia terkekeh, membayangkan apakah nanti ia juga akan begitu? Terlihat suram dan tak punya keinginan untuk hidup.

“Konyol. Mana mungkin, ‘kan?” ujarnya sembari melempar pandangan pada buku-buku yang ia beli. Ia tidak menyangka akan membeli buku sebanyak dua _paperbag_. Gila, baru ini ia merasa membakar uang untuk hal yang menurutnya sia-sia. Lebih baik uang buku tadi ia belikan bir dan rokok yang tentu membuat stresnya hilang dalam sekejap.

Tapi ... kalau ini yang membuat Lavi senang, tentu saja ia tidak apa-apa.

“Ahhh ... aku benar-benar menunggu hari esok.”

Xxx

“Lavi!”

Tyki datang pagi-pagi sekali, dengan dua _paperbag_ di tangan. Senyumnya mengembang, ia daratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Lavi.

Dingin.

Kedua mata sang lelaki terbuka, tetapi mulutnya tak bisa bicara. Tyki mengelus pipinya dan menggenggam tangannya.

“Selamat ulang tahun, Lavi!” tangan Tyki masih menggenggam Lavi, membagi kehangatan, “aku ingin kaucepat sembuh. Aku kangen omelanmu.”

Tak ada tanda-tanda ucapan Tyki akan dibalas. Namun Tyki terus-menerus bercerita, mulai dari kegiatannya di kampus, menggoda gadis-gadis dan berkelakar kalau Lavi tidak segera sembuh mungkin saja ia akan berpaling. Yang tentu saja itu tidak akan mungkin. Tidak akan mungkin terjadi bahkan jika bumi terbelah dua sekalipun.

“Kautahu, yang kangen tidak hanya aku saja. Road, Wisely, Lenalee, semua kangen dirimu,” matanya masih meneliti sosok di depannya, lelaki itu bernapas, tetapi tak hidup. Pun matanya yang terlihat kosong, sulit untuk membuat mata itu bersinar kembali.

Lavi adalah sosok manusia yang kuat, Tyki tahu. Tyki tahu dari awal pertama mereka bertemu, ia selalu kalah debat dengan bocah satu itu, belum lagi suka keras kepala perihal rokok dan bir yang membuat pemuda itu melotot ketika melihatnya di rumah Tyki.

Namun seberapa kuat dirinya, Lavi masih remaja. Ia juga manusia, ada batas tersendiri sehingga mencapai puncaknya. Adalah salahnya waktu itu tak menjaganya dengan benar.

Waktu itu, setelah kematian kakeknya, Lavi sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu siapapun, bahkan Tyki sekalipun. Anak itu terlalu terpukul dengan kematian kakeknya yang mendadak. Tyki tentu frustrasi, sudah segala cara ia dan teman-temannya lakukan agar Lavi setidaknya menerima dan mengajaknya masuk. Hasilnya nihil.

Tyki menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengingat kebodohan di masa lalu. Harusnya waktu itu otaknya ia pakai dengan benar.

Mungkin benar ucapan Wisely, otaknya hanya sebesar kacang polong.

Bukannya melepaskan rasa frustrasinya dengan cara yang lebih bijak, ia malah melepaskannya dengan bercumbu dengan perempuan. Malam-malam ketika Lavi sedang bermimpi buruk, membutuhkan bantuannya, ia yang mengatakan dirinya sebagai _kekasih_ si rambut merah malah melakukan malam panas dengan belaian perempuan lain.

Pengobat rasa frustrasi, katanya.

Padahal ia yang tahu siapa yang harusnya lebih frustrasi kala itu.

Dan tentu, Lavi mengetahui hal ini. Tentu pemuda itu berhak marah, tentu. Tyki tahu ia benar-benar brengsek dan tak patut dimaafkan. Jadi ia biarkan saja pemuda itu memakinya sepuasnya waktu itu.

Yang tidak ia pikirkan adalah, Lavi pergi setelah selesai memakinya. Lalu dengan bodohnya tidak mengejarnya.

Lalu yang ia dengar adalah suara keras yang tak jauh dari rumah Lavi. Ia keluar dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Merah darah menggenang di aspal. Lalu ia melihat merah rambut Lavi. Merah pakaian sang lelaki. Merah. Merah. Semua dalam pandangannya penuh warna merah.

Tyki memejamkan matanya, raut wajahnya getir mengingat saat itu. Ia benar-benar merasa dunianya runtuh. Sampai sekarang pun ia merasakan hal yang sama. Rasanya, mau ia _harakiri_ sekalipun tak bisa menebus segala dosa-dosanya.

Ia bodoh.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia benci kebodohannya.

Harusnya Lavi meninggal saat itu juga. Namun, tidak, Tyki tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Keberuntungannya yang lahir di keluarga kaya membuatnya mampu mempertahankan Lavi sampai sekarang.

Orang bilang Tyki egois, harusnya dari dulu ia biarkan saja Lavi meninggal. Tak satu dua orang yang menyuruhnya untuk mencabut alat-alat medis yang terpancang di tubuh Lavi. Ia juga sering dengar bisik-bisik tak mengenakan dari orang-orang betapa kasihannya Lavi memiliki lelaki egois sepertinya.

Persetan.

Persetan kalau dia egois. Ia tidak peduli. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan Lavi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia tidak mau ditinggal Lavi. Ia tidak mau.

“Tapi, Lavi ...,” senyum tipis terbit, ia mengusap wajah yang lebih muda, “kausendiri juga egois. Sudah enam bulan sejak hari itu dan kautak menanggapiku juga. Harus berapa banyak ucapan maaf agar kaubisa kembali?”

Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu ia tahu kalau sampai mati pun ucapan maaf tak cukup bagi Lavi. Kecupan di kening serta iringan ucapan, “Aku sayang kamu. Aku mau kamu hidup,” berlalu begitu saja. Tyki menengok ke bawah dan merogoh beberapa buku yang ada di sana untuk dibacakan. Ketika mendongak ia terdiam sejenak sebelum berlari panik ke luar ruangan.

Layar monitor detak jantung Lavi tak lagi bergelombang.

Xxx

Road menyusuri jalanan di malam hari. Matanya dengan cepat memindai segala tempat. Sudah dua minggu sejak kematian Lavi, tapi Tyki tak pernah terlihat lagi. Lenyap. Hilang begitu saja. Tentu saja sebagai keluarga ia khawatir setengah mati. Ini merupakan kehilangan besar bagi Tyki, karena tentu untuk pertama kalinya setelah gonta-ganti pasangan ia bisa melabuhkan hati pada Lavi.

Ia dan Wisely sudah berpencar dan mencari ke mana-mana. Sialnya, ia tak menemukan di mana pamannya berada. Road sudah cukup frustrasi sampai ia duduk berjongkok dan membenamkan wajahnya. Helai ungunya ia remas kasar saking frustrasinya.

Ia berhenti ketika mendengar sesuatu, segera ia longokkan kepala. Di sampingnya ada gang sempit dan minim penerangan. Entah kenapa ia tertarik dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke sana, menyusuri gang lebih dalam.

Meski penerangan dalam gang begitu minim, tapi ia dapat melihat jelas ada seseorang di sana. Segera ia berlari dan benar ... itu Tyki, dengan wajah tanpa gairah hidup menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Tyki menyentak Road lalu menangkup wajahnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum, berkata, “Lavi,” lalu menarik Road dalam pelukannya. Berulang-ulang Tyki mengucap nama Lavi bagai kaset rusak.

Road yang berada di pelukannya bergetar sampai akhirnya tangisnya pecah.

Sementara Tyki tetap mendekapnya. Mengulang nama Lavi serta permintaan maaf tanpa jeda.

* * *

**_lacuna (n.) a blank space. a missing part._ **

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: SAYANGKU LAVIII SELAMAT ULANG TAHUNNN, SEMOGA KAMU BISA MUNCUL DI PANEL MAMAK KANGENNNN :((( oh iyaaa, karena baru sadar isi fanfic luckyku hepi ending semua maka spesial ultah lavi dibikin sad end hoho, karena ada pepatah yg bilang kalau kamu cinta otpmu maka buatlah mereka menderita dan saya sudah membuktikannya /ga. Ini ooc tapi dah la, aku bisa ngado anakku uwu Makasih yang sudah baca, komen juga, love uuu uwu


End file.
